Garou
|-|Garou= |-|Awakened Garou= Summary Garou (ガロウ, Garō) is a former disciple of Bang, and was considered a prodigy. But one day he was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage once he got bored of everyone. He's one of the strongest characters in the series and plays a major role as the main villain in the Hero Hunt arc. His dream is to be the strongest monster ever and become the world's first God Level Threat. Or so he says. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Garou, Human Monster, Hero Hunter Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Mutated Human, "Monster" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Exceptional Memory, Fear Aura, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Psychic Resistance (Tatsumaki was unable to fully affect him with her powers), Skilled Martial Artist, Precognition via analysing opponents Attack Potency: Mountain level (Once he was reaching the peak of his human powers he briefly overpowered Overgrown Rover, a Dragon level threat that not even Bang, Bomb, Fubuki, and Genos could harm while working together) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (ONE stated that Garou and Boros would be pretty evenly matched, with Garou even having an advantage in close combat) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Genos. Outmaneuvered Overgrown Rover, who later took on several high-level heroes, simultaneously. Blitzed Superalloy Darkshine) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to barely keep up with casual Saitama. Comparable to Boros by WoG) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 100+ (Should be much stronger than Pig God and Kuroi Seishi) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: Mountain level (Survived fighting against Overgrown Rover. Survived Bang and Bomb's Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Took several casual punches and a few Serious Series moves from Saitama, continuing to fight and attempt to best him), regeneration and reactive evolution makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Great knowledge in H2H combat and is able to analyze and memorize an opponent's fighting style and movements in only a few moments) and able to at least predict the plans of the Monster Association. Through observation, he learns of countermeasures for other people's fighting style. Weaknesses: Garou typically doesn't use Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist until he needs to, as it reminds him of Bang. Intentionally prolongs fights to get stronger, sometimes letting enemies get serious. Tends to underestimate opponents once they are "defeated" | His adaptability can be overwhelmed with sufficient power if the gap is too high (Couldn't keep up with a serious Saitama in the end). Adaptation also made him trade speed for more power, turning him into a mindless monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Various Martial Arts Mastery:' **'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' A special technique Garou learned from his former master, Bang. Similar to Bang it is a combat style that relies on countering attacks despite being stronger than him. This is also useful for offensive stream of attacks that can take enemies by surprise. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Using this technique Garou can beat some of the lower S-Class heroes although he tends to avoid using this attack early on. His technique also wasn't perfected to the point that he couldn't block Superalloy Darkshine's attack before he started adapting. **'Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist:' A technique that is developed from utilizing Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwing Iron Cutting Fist. Was much stronger compared to those two techniques and the only other two who could perform this was Bang and Blast who needed to use it in a single target. **'Various many more techniques' *'Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist:' A special technique Garou developed from the numerous martial art techniques that he mastered. Compared to his previous techniques should be his best ability being able to do much more feats with this. With this technique, he was able to finish off the rest of the S-Class Heroes. **'God Slayer Instant Attack:' Garou sends a volley of punches at extremely high speeds. Able to actually take down all of Tatsumaki's projectiles with this. **'God Slayer Ascending Attack:' An upward strike that was strong enough to knock up Saitama *'Adaptability:' While his "limiter" was breaking, Garou seems to be have developed a form of Adaptability. This allows him to become stronger and faster over time as well as make him seemingly immune to any attack that fails to kill him. This also allows him to transform into various forms making him a real Monster. *'Mimicry:' Similar to adaptability, Garou is able to mimic techniques and abilities that he has witnessed before. Tanktop Tackle being one of the moves he was able to copy and the even Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist Key: Human Garou | Awakened Garou Others Notable Victories: Kenpachi (Bleach) Kenpachi's Profile (Note: This was Kenpachi after training with Unohana. His Shikai and Bankai were restricted. Garou was in Human Form) Notable Losses: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Saiyan Saga Vegeta and Garou was in Monster Form.) Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Satsuki's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Garou was in Human Form) Inconclusive Matches: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros's Profile Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5